Reverie Metherlence
Reverie Metherlence(レヴェリー・メザーランス, Revurī Mezāransu?), better known as Ren (レン?), is an Edel Raid and last direct descendant of the Metherlence bloodline. She is also one of the Seven Glittering Jewels (or Shichiko-hoju) that has not been seen for more than 500 years. She recharges her powers through sleep, which happens to be fairly often. She also dislikes sweet food. Ren has one true desire - to go to Edel Garden. Ren's Elemental Gelade is slightly above her forehead which she covers with a triangle patterned ribbon that she deems precious (though the ribbon is never spoken of as such in the anime). In volume three of the manga, the black market broker describes it as jade green but in certain light there are hints of blue. Characters who see it gaze at its beauty in awe, but in envy from some. When Ren reacts, she takes the form of a large blue sword like a "peacock's feather" (in the manga, the color of the sword is the same malachite color as her Elemental Gelade, and appears more organic, as opposed to the anime's more angular blade). Like her description she is light as a feather and can cut even steel with precision and speed like the wind itself, fitting perfectly with her attribute: Wind. She makes her first appearance after she is found by Cou in a dusty coffin-like box that the Red Lynx sky pirates stole in one of their routine raids. She had been sealed away by a sealing charm for an unknown amount of time (later revealed to be 500 years), but she is unfamiliar with objects in the current world like "flying machines". Ren first loathe humans whom she believes to either uses Edel Raids only as tools or hates them because they can be a destructive force. She quickly realizes what she believed was wrong after she travels with Cou, Cisqua, Rowen, and Kuea who fight to protect her and other Edel Raids from danger. Eventually, she falls in love with Cou. Her feelings for Cou strengthen over the course of the story, especially in the anime where Cou and Ren's love was able to break the control of the three Edel Raids of Chaos Choir's control of Ren. At the end of the anime, she leaves Edel Garden and joins the Red Lynx sky pirates with Cou and is last seen flying off with Cou, saying that they'll go beyond the stars together. General Information *Name: Reverie Metherlence *Age: 14-15 (in appearance) *Gender: Female *Hair: Purple *Eyes: Green *Race: Edel raid *Affiliaton: Shichiko-hoji (Seven glittering jewels) *Relations: *Coud Van Giraut (Lover) *Griina (Guardian) Brief Overview Ren is a very powerful Edel Raid - she is one of the Shichiko-houji (seven glittering jewels), whose powers are said to be the strongest of all. She commands the element of wind, both offensively and defensively, and recharges her power by sleeping. In the beginning, Ren hates Cou because he is a human. After he saves her though, she thinks better of him, and reacts with him. When she is in weapon form, she takes the form of a sword on Cou's right arm. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Article stubs Category:Honorary Members of Kakashi's/Tigger's Group